Kohaku Hearts
Kohaku Hearts ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter in Tales of Hearts R Geschichte Kindheit Noch während Iola Hearts mit Kohaku schwanger war, zog diese in den Krieg gegen Zirconia Tourmaline, der Creed Graphite in sich trug, und musste zusammen mit ihren Begleitern schließlich gegen ihn kämpfen. Ihr Bruder Hisui Hearts befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Obhut von deren Tante Sapphire Hearts. Zirconia gelang es dabei, Iolas Spiria zu zerbrechen und kurz zuvor sprang Lithia Spodumene, die bisher in Iolas Spiria lebte, in Kohakus Spiria über. Iola konnte dennoch in Sicherheit gebracht werden und gebar Kohaku unter dem Zauberstein von Dronning – direkt nach der Geburt jedoch verstarb sie und schenkte dem Zauberstein in ihrem letzten Atemzug all ihre verbleibende Kraft, sodass dieser eine Schutzbarriere aufbaute. Dort wurde dann Dronning gebaut und Kohaku wurde zusammen mit ihrem Bruder von Sapphire aufgezogen. Die beiden wuchsen sehr behütet auf und Kohaku konnte schon als kleines Kind mit Lithia sprechen, was Hisui ihr jedoch nie glaubte. In all den Jahren haben sie die Schutzbarriere von Dronning nur selten verlassen, kennen sich allerdings dennoch recht gut in der Welt aus. Tales of Hearts R Am Anfang des Spiels verlässt Kohaku ihre Heimat zusammen mit Hisui, da Lithia ihr sagt, dass sie dringend ein Soma benötigen würden, um die Welt von Despir zu befreien und Lithias Körper zu finden. Kurz darauf werden sie von Incarose verfolgt, die hinter Lithia her ist, und stellt die beiden schließlich an einer Klippe. Um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, stößt Kohaku ihren Bruder herunter und springt dabei selbst hinterher. Sie wird an den Strand von Seeweiler gespült und von Kor Meteor gefunden, der ihr prompt erklärt, dass Sydan sein Großvater sei. Da er aber nicht im Dorf ist, gehen die beiden zum Seeweiler-Schrein, sammeln auf dem Weg ihren Bruder wieder ein und sie nimmt dort das Soma-Fußbändchen von Kors Mutter Kardia an sich. Sie werden aber erneut von Incarose angegriffen, die Xerome in Kohakus Spiria pflanzt, woraufhin diese zusammenbricht. Kor geht einen Spiria-Link mit ihr ein, um ihr zu helfen, doch dabei erkennt Lithia die Gefahr, die von ihm zusätzlich zu der von Incarose ausgeht, und zerbricht Kohakus Spiria-Kern, der dann in der kompletten Welt verteilt wird. Sie verliert dadurch all ihre Emotionen, bis auf ihre Güte, und Lithia. thumb|170px|left|Kohakus Statusbild Sie macht sich zusammen mit Kor und Hisui auf die Suche nach den verschollenen Spiria-Kernfragmenten und ihren dazugehörigen Emotionen, was zunächst jedoch eher schwierig ist, da die ersten beiden Fragmente, die sie zurückerhält, das der Angst und das der Zweifel sind, auch wenn letzteres schnell zu dem des Vertrauens wird. Nach und nach erhält sie aber die einzelnen Fragmente zurück und bekommt dadurch auch ihre Emotionen wieder. Nachdem sie das Wut-Fragment zurückerhalten hat, verhält sie sich Kor gegenüber zunächst seltsam und erklärt der Gruppe schließlich, dass das Zerbrechen ihres Spiria-Kerns nicht seine Schuld war, sondern der Plan von Lithia. Kunzite, Lithias persönlicher Mecha-Ritter, der sie begleitet, um bei der Suche nach den Fragmenten zu helfen, kann diesen Plan bestätigen und die Gruppe erkennt, dass Lithia sehr wohl wusste, was sie tut und warum sie es tut. Schließlich wird das letzte Fragment bei Azide Silver geborgen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt übernimmt Creed die Kontrolle über Kors Körper, da er bisher in seinem Herzen gelebt hat und das Siegel bricht. Creed befiehlt Incarose, die anderen zu verletzen und sie bricht Kohakus Freunden zunächst einige Rippen und will dann Hisui einen Arm ausreißen. Lithia will dies geschehen lassen, da sie den Weg nach Mysticete nicht freigeben will, doch Kohaku kann sie übermannen und öffnet das Tor, sodass ihr Bruder verschont bleibt. Sie wird von Creed mitgenommen und nach einem kurzen Kampf zwischen ihm und Lithia kommt es dazu, dass die beiden wieder in ihre eigenen Körper zurückkehren. Die Helden verfolgen Creed bis in den Kern von Gardenia und stellen ihn dort schließlich zum Kampf. Nach dem Sieg über ihn entfesselt der Kern einen starken Sog, der Kohaku beinahe einsaugt, da sie den Halt verliert, doch Kor springt ihr hinterher und durchsticht seinen eigenen Fuß, um sie retten zu können. Gemeinsam schaffen die beiden es, den Kern Gardenias zu zerstören und dieses somit zu vernichten. Persönlichkeit Laut einem Fahndungsplakat ist sie eine charmante junge Schönheit, die aber brutal ist und zutritt wie ein Pferd. Ihrem Bruder gegenüber ist sie des Öfteren tatsächlich sehr harsch und weist ihn mit kräftigen Tritten zurecht. Von Beryl Benito wird sie hingegen als lieb und mutig beschrieben. Kampfstil Ihr Soma ist das Füßbändchen von einer alten Freundin ihrer Mutter, aus dem sie ihren Stab rufen kann. Obwohl Kohaku auch eine Heilerin ist, sind die meisten ihrer Artes auf den Nahkampf ausgelegt und haben zum Großteil das Feuerelement, seltener das Element Licht oder Wind. Sie agiert sehr schnell und nutzt häufiger ihre Beine als ihre eigentliche Waffe zum Angriff. Wissenswertes *Kohaku hat sehr starke Höhenangst. Diese rührt daher, dass sie als Kind einmal aus ihrem Fenster gefallen ist und sich dabei verletzt hat. *Sie trägt sehr kurze Hosen, da sie ihre Beine sehr schön findet, es in ihrer Heimat jedoch immer zu kalt war, um sie zu zeigen. *Als einmal ein riesiges Wildschwein nach Dronning kam, hat Kohakus es mit einem einzigen Tritt getötet. Laut Kunzites Berechnung beträgt ihre Trittstärke 185.000 Gigasugos. *Ihre größte Leibspeise ist Miso und sie tunkt so ziemlich jedes Essen darin. Außerdem wird sie sauer, wenn man etwas aus ihrem Miso-Vorrat nimmt. Ihr Lieblingsessen sind Miso-Reisbällchen. *Wenn sie Hisuis Soma abfeuert, kommt Miso heraus. *Ihr Name bedeutet übersetzt Bernstein. *In Tales of Graces f tritt sie als Amber Hearts als eine der Terma-Zehn im Zhonenkäfig auf. Außerdem tritt sie gemeinsam mit Hisui als Gegner im Teamkampf der Arena in Tales of Innocence R auf. Galerie KohakusKern_bricht.jpg|Kohakus Spiria-Kern verteilt sich über die Welt KohakuAngriff.jpg|Kohaku erschafft ihre Waffe nach Erhalt des Mut-Fragments im Hohen Turm KorKohaku.jpg|Kohaku und Kor gemeinsam im Epilog AmberTerma.png|Amber Hearts in Tales of Graces f Charakterliste en:Kohaku Hearts Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Kohaku Hearts Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Tales of Graces f